Avenging Spirits Exiles
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: Hey if you need to understand more about Danny in this story than please read Avenging Spirits first! Anyways enjoy the first chapter will explain everything!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

**I figured this would be a good side story for Avenging Spirits and when it's over Reaper will be back at the same time he left so enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole**_

Location: Nowhere  
Time: Nowhen

A portal opened up and a teenager in a black robe with brown hair and red eyes fell out, "OW! The hell am I?" He looked around, "I swear if this is another one of Stark's jokes I will overshadow him and make him do something so humiliating that he will never go into public again."

Then another portal opened up and a purple woman wearing green with red hair appeared, "AAAAAAAH!"

She landed face down in the sand before she spat it out and she looked around before seeing the first guy, "Welcome to paradise." He joked, "You know why we're here by any chance?"

She shrugged before looking around, "Where the hell is everybody?"

"Oh don't complain so much, at least you two have clothes on." They both spun around to see what looked like a female version of Nightcrawler who was wearing a white shirt and boxers.

The first guy had a scythe that appeared out of nowhere while the purple girl had a purple energy stake.

"Jumpy aren't we?" The female Nightcrawler joked, "Relax I rarely fight people in my underwear… How I got in my Underwear is a whole different story."

"You look like Nightcrawler." The purple girl said.

The guy shook his head, "Nah really?"

The female Nightcrawler smirked, "You do too but my excuse is probably better, Kurt Wagner is my father, I'm Talia Josephine Wagner." They shook hands, "TJ, you guys know my father?"

The guy didn't shake Talia's hand, "I've heard of him but I never really met the guy."

The last girl spoke up, "I didn't know he had a daughter, though you tend to get used to surprises with life being what it is. You're really his daughter?"

"Yes." Talia smirked, "So who are the two of you?"

"I'm Blink." Blink smiled before they turn to the last guy, "What about you?"

He decided to sharpen his scythe, "…Reaper." As he sharpened it he sighed, "I never heard of the two of you to be honest but right now I'm hoping this is a dream because I just got done dealing with Mysterio during a Macbeth Play and I really want to have a vacation."

"I've heard of Mysterio but not of you." Talia admitted, "Are you on a team?"

"I'm a founding member of the Avengers." Reaper raised an eyebrow at the weird looks, "What?"

Before they could answer another portal opened up and a very pale guy in a blue suit wearing yellow gloves and boots spat out sand while resting on a purple cape, "A Beach? Great. And me without my sunblock."

Blink ran forward happy, "**MORPH! OH GOD MORPH!** You're alive!"

Morph shook his head, "Yeah alive and getting my alabaster skin roasted."

Blink hugged him, "You're alive! You're really alive! I didn't know if we were going to survive at all!" Morph blinked in confusion, "But we're here! You're not hurt are you? You look okay. Do you have any idea what that portal was? It wasn't one of mine. **HA!**"

Reaper edged away slowly from Blink.

"Well someone's a wee bit overstimulated. No more cappuchinos for you!" Joked Morph.

"Where are the others? They're okay right? Are they coming? Should we go get them?" She asked all those questions at fifty miles an hour.

"Get who?" Morph asked still confused at the situation.

"Hahahaha! Stop fooling! Everyone's okay right?" Asked Blink

Morph looked at her, "Look sweetie, I'm never one to stop a woman from empathetically pressing herself against me, and by all means continue, but who are you?"

Blink backed up in shock, "Y-you don't know me?"

"Of course he doesn't, he just said so." Reaper said, "Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

He was ignored as Morph continued, "Can't say I do but that can change baby, come on lets hit the concession stand, my treat!" Then he realized something and his body changed to him wearing a tuxedo with his same face, "Oop. She stopped with the hugging I shouldn't have said anything." Then he looked at Talia, "How about you gorgeous? Want some sugar?"

Talia chuckled, "I'm good thanks."

"And don't even think about asking me." Snarled Reaper.

"You're not a people person are you?" Asked Talia

"No I'm just pissed about waking up in a freaking desert with people I don't even know!" Reaper pulled out an ID card and pressed a button, "This is Reaper come in… Iron Man… Giant Man? Wasp? Captain America?" He repeatedly pressed the button, "Thor? Panther?! **ANYONE!**"

He finally gave up and put the card away, "The Avenger's ID card isn't working obviously."

Blink sighed, "Tell me. What were each of you doing before you got here?"

Morph changed again into a boxing outfit, "Me and my fellow X-Men were battling the cursed Stonehenge!"

"Who's Stonehenge?" Asked Talia in confusion.

"I honestly don't know, I was in the middle of kicking his can when I got sucked in a glowing swirly hole and fell right down here in Miami and then you started to grope me."

"I was fighting Mysterio during a school play while the other Avengers were at another place then when I got back to Avenger's Mansion I sat in the Lounge and fell asleep before I woke up here." Reaper told them.

Talia nodded, "Same for me I went to sleep and ended up here."

"I was in bed as well before being transported here." They turned to see a very huge guy in red and black body armor, "Wherever here is."

"He's a big one." Quipped Morph

"Ya think?" Reaper asked sarcastically

"James is that you?" Asked Talia

"No, John." He said, "John Proudstar."

"Oh wow John, you remind me of your brother James." Commented Talia.

John closed his eyes, "James is dead."

Now Talia backed up quickly, "James?! No he's not I fought with him last night… You're the one that died!"

Morph looked at Blink, "You following any of this?"

"Not particulary." She said

Reaper sighed, "I am really ready to wake up now."

Yet again another portal opened up and a guy in a yellow and black X-Man suit came out with wings on his back and he had goggles over his head with blonde hair, "Hey Gang! Are you all as lost as I am?"

Talia blinked in confusion, "Now this one I know, he's Mimic of the X-Men."

Then a guy with brown hair that had a white strand walked up in red armor, "Hello, I'm in the dark as well but I'm reasonably sure that we're supposed to head that way." They looked to where he was pointing to see a makeshift kitchen that wasn't there before with a bald short man serving drinks.

They all approached him in fighting positions with their weapons out, "Okay sir we've all enjoyed this game but the fun's over, we want answers!" Mimic said for everyone.

"I just want to punch him." Muttered Reaper.

The man chuckled, "You can say that again. Grab a chair, who wants coffee?" He looked at them, "I think we've got some Danish here too-." John grabbed him, "Okay you don't like pastries calm down Slick!"

"Who are you?" Asked John darkly, "Why have you brought us here?"

Mimic crossed his arms, "And what's with all the mind tricks? Something from Mysterio?"

"Oh God I hope not, I just dealt with him." Muttered Reaper.

"What about Mastermind?" Asked Mimic after that, "Tell us now and we'll go easy on you."

The man shook his head, "If you would all just relax a moment and concentrate then you would know what you already feel!" He said crossly, "You're all fighters of the good fight and had to have relied on your intuition, your guts. What are your guts telling you now?"

They all looked each other and for some reason Morph had Magneto's helmet on.

"You're guts are telling you that this is not a dream. That I'm not a threat!" He told them, "No one is messing with your noggins and this isn't some evil threat! This is real and you're all in trouble."

With that said he looked at John, "Now can you put me down? I have Muffins burning."

"… Sure." John finally said after giving him a long piercing look.

"This is bizarre." Mimic said as they all sat down, "Are any of you buying this?"

"He's telling the truth." Muttered Blink, "I can sense it can't you? We're in deep and he has nothing to do with it."

Morph had giant glasses on, "So are you a fan of these Butt Monkeys?" He asked Talia, "Or do you just dig the fit of Jersey?"

Talia rolled her eyes, "You're just looking for an excuse to look at my chest."

Morph shrugged, "True enough."

The guy walked up, "Now who want's coffee?"

"I would kill for a cup." Talia said.

"I'm tired from my last fight so yeah I'll have a cup." Reaper said

"What's coffee?" As Blink said that they all looked at her in shock, "What?"

"You don't know what coffee is?" Asked Talia

"I spent my entire life in a war zone I haven't had any Toilet Paper since I was in Prison." Blink explained

"Oh you're going to be a lot of laughs."

Mimic interrupted them, "Gang, please can we get on with this?"

Reaper agreed with him, "Yeah the sooner we do that the sooner we get home."

The guy walked towards them, "Right-o! The short version. You're all from different dimensions. Alternate Realities if you will. That will explain some of the confusion."

Reaper banged his head on the table, "It's official! I hate dimensional travel!"

Then a Giant TV popped up out of nowhere, "Let me show you're origins starting with young Daniel here."

"Everyone looked confused, "Daniel?" Asked John.

"He means me." Muttered Reaper.

_A camera flashed, "Okay I showed you guys the Ghost Portal can't we go?" Asked a fourteen year old Danny Fenton._

_ "Come on Danny think about it a Ghost Portal aren't you excited?" Asked a gothic girl (_Reaper fidgeted a bit at seeing her_)_

_ Danny shrugged, "I guess but I don't want to get in trouble."_

_ A black teenager in a red beret smiled, "It looks exciting, come on Danny."_

_ Danny rolled his eyes, "Fine." With that he pulled on a white Hazmat Suit with black gloves and black boots taking off a silly picture before going in the machine where the girl took another picture, "It is kind of awesome." Then he tripped and his hand pressed the On switch where he was electrocuted and after a few seconds of screaming in agony a boy with snowy white hair wearing a Hazmat suit with the colors reversed was in his place as he passed out._

"And thus you were born." Announced the guy

Mimic shook his head, "Hold up that doesn't look anything like Reaper."

"Oh he went by Danny Phantom for a bit before changing his look, he'll tell the rest to you later, now it's the others turn."

The TV went on starting with TJ or rather as she's known as Nocturne training with an aged Nightcrawler who had an eye patch. Then it went to John Proudstar showing him as Thunderbird and telling how he got his heightened strength.

Then it switched to the last newcomers whose name they still haven't learned naming him Magnus the son of Magneto and Rogue.

_Okay that is weird._ Thought Reaper thinking of the ages of those two in his world.

Then it showed Morph and it showed that he was a member of the X-Men and the Avengers in his world.

Mimic was next showing how he started as a member of the Brotherhood of Evil before joining the X-Men and becoming the leader of the team.

Finally it showed Blink's world in pure chaos that scared some of the others.

"So there you are kiddos, that's who you are." The man said with a smile, "An amazing, talented and an eclectic group of heroes as you're ever going to get, that's the good news… The bad news is that you've become undone in time."

Talia blinked in confusion, "But what does-?"

"I'm going to tell you TJ." The man said, "I am a Timebroker. That is my function; time itself is a living being." Timebroker walked past them, "It has shape. It has motion. It has growth. Think of the fluid motion of time as a long massive DNA Chain. All along this Chain are strands that are made up of various realities. And there are a bunch of them. Trillions upon trillions of them."

Reaper sighed, "And I thought talking to Clockwork was confusion."

Mimic shook his head, "Trillions? You're kidding right?"

Timebroker sighed, "Has any of this been funny kid?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Yeah, trillions of trillions. In some worlds your individual life essence is the Opposite Sex, in some you're apes, in some just protozoa, in others mere energy signatures."

Morph shape shifted into a girl, "You know the chick me is hot."

John gave him a look, "Shut up."

Then Timebroker explained more and it pretty much went over their heads before he said, "New events have transpired and you lead different lives than you were supposed to."

"Excuse me?" Asked Reaper

"For example Reaper, you became a founding member of the Avengers but now you killed the Avengers in Wakanda while you were enraged killing Plasmius as well." Reaper looked as if he was punched in the gut repeatedly.

Then Timebroker looked at Magnus, "Magnus, your mother was accidently killed after your thirteenth birthday after you turned her to steel. Your father has never recovered from that loss and will resume his war against humanity." Magnus looked devastated at that.

"When on your first Mission with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Mimic, you all attempted to kidnap Senator Robert Kelly. It was unsuccessful and he was murdered along with a bus full of innocent bystanders. Forty seven was the total killed and you know sit on Death Row." Mimic swallowed hard after hearing that.

Morph was next, "Morph, while still with the New Mutants you were injured battling the Morlocks. You're physical composition was disrupted. Ever since you have remained in comatose in liquid form inside a beaker in Hank McCoy's Lab." Morph blinked in confusion.

"Nocturne, your father was killed in the hand of the Hellfire Club it was at the hands of Mystique." A tear fell from Talia's eye.

"You never wrestled yourself from Apocalypse grasp Thunderbird, you remained his loyal servant." John snarled at that.

Finally it was Blink, "Blink you were never born."

Everyone looked horrified and devastated before Reaper stepped up, "What about Julie, Peter and Danielle?"

Timebroker sighed, "Peter or as you know him as Spider-Man tried to stop you and make you see reason but you killed him after a big fight due to his Spider-Sense which made him last against you. You're clone Danielle was killed easily by your Ghostly Wail. As for Julie you took her head off with your scythe."

Now Reaper looked even more horrified than before.

"I know Gang. That it's a lot to take in." Timebroker drank some coffee, "The lives you have lived have been rewritten. But now you have the opportunity to change them back. You will have to repair the breaks in these chains that caused the ripple through time." Timebroker looked at them, "The breaks are incidents in different realities and while they appear not to affect you they will. You will be realigning dominoes so they won't fall on top of you and you get your lives back."

"What's the catch?" Asked Mimic.

"If you succeed you'll return to exactly where you have left completely unchanged and unaged. But the dangers are real. You can be injured and you can die." Timebroker looked very serious, "And you can fail which would return you to your realities that will remain unchanged to these unfortunate new existences." Then he looked at Blink, "Except for you… You'll just cease to exist."

"Thank you." Blink muttered sarcastically.

Then Timebroker held up a gold armband with a red computer screen on it, "You'll need this, the Tallus, it will be your guide, instructing you as best as it can on what is needed to repair the breaks. Once completed you can move on to your next reality and your next mission."

"As best as it can?" Asked Mimic

"I don't like the sound of that." Muttered Reaper

"It's all Probability Chico. It's all a crap shot." Timebroker shrugged.

Mimic rolled his eyes, "Delightful."

Timebroker put the Tallus on Blink's arm, "In conjunction with Blink's teleportation powers, the Tallus will allow you to jump to each reality."

Blink brought up a question, "What about you? Are you coming with us?"

Timebroker smirked, "Me? No. I don't even exist in a conventional sense, seeing me is how you deal with your trauma." Then he waved, "Bye!"

With that they all fell through another portal.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First World

**Okay Review Time**

** The Tortured Soul: Thank you and I hope you'll love the story I have planned for it.**

** Justus80: Well something happened in other dimensions that rewrote the lives that the Exiles live including Reaper's so to fix it they have to go around to different dimensions and fix the problems in order to get back home with their lives instead of the ones their counterparts live.**

** Okay here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 2: The First World**_

The newly grouped heroes landed on the ground, "I hate swirling vortexes." Muttered Reaper

"Are we back at where we started?" Asked Nocturne in confusion as they looked around the desert at night.

Morph picked something up, "No, not unless someone was throwing Beer Cans outside car windows inside our traumatized conciseness."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Thirty-three miles from Phoenix." Everyone looked at Blink, "What?"

"How do you know that?" Mimic asked in confusion

"I read it." She gestured to a road sign that wasn't far off.

"Well that's convenient." Reaper muttered, "So does anyone know what were supposed to do by any chance?"

"The Tallus says that we're to find the one that will lead us… Whatever that means." Muttered Blink

"When did it say that?" Asked Mimic

"Yeah?" Nocturne agreed.

"You guys can't hear it?" Blink asked in surprise

"Nope just you." Muttered Reaper

Morph walked up, "Speak up oh Great Tallus, I'm a milkshake in Beast's Lab!"

Nocturne shook her head, "Can we just get out of the Desert already? I need some new clothes."

"Likewise." Grunted Thunderbird

Magnus smirked as credit cards popped in his hand, "Hey Gang. Let's go shopping."

A few minutes later they were in a closed Mall while Blink was typing on the computer, "So find anything about this reality is it run by Apes or Artificially Intelligent Cyborgs or something?" Mimic asked as he waited patiently.

"Nope. Just poking around the Internet here. I'm just finding wall-to-wall people." She answered, "What I'm not finding are super-beings or Mutants. Nobody, no X-Men. No School for the Gifted. No Fantastic Four. Hell, there are no Avengers."

"Is there an Amity Park?" Asked Reaper randomly.

Blink typed it in and found nothing, "No there isn't an Amity Park."

"So obviously I don't exist here." Muttered Reaper, "At least we don't need to worry about an evil version of me."

Then Blink jumped up, "The Tallus just told me that this world has a no tolerance against super beings and they've been aborted, executed and arrested. It's been going on for fifty years now."

"Damn that's tough." Commented Magnus.

Nocturne came in wearing a brown leather top and shorts, "Hey kids I found this in a leather shop." Thunderbird came in behind her wearing a black Motorcycle Jacket, "We're back in business."

Morph had wide eyes, "You were wearing more clothes when we got here." He commented.

"Morph, it's best to leave girls alone when they choose to wear something." Reaper told him, "Trust me on that."

"We're not done here Gang. The Tallus is still talking." Blink told them, "Find the one who would lead you… Find your greatest teacher."

Mimic, Nocturne and Magnus looked at each other before smiling, "Charles Xavier!"

"The guy who created the school you all went to?" Asked Blink in surprise

"I've always wanted to meet him." Commented Reaper, "I guess when I get back home I can tell him that I met an alternate version of him."

"Well I guess it could be him." Blink said thoughtfully

Mimic chuckled, "Guess nothing. You're greatest teacher, who else could it be?" Then he looked serious, "The Tallus didn't say no did it?"

"No it didn't." Blink admitted

"Great, now all we have to do is find him if he's even alive." Nocturne told them

Magnus smiled, "I can create a small Cerebro but I'll need someone telepathic to operate it."

"I will!" Volunteered Nocturne and Mimic

"I have some limited Telepathic abilities from when I mimicked Jean Grey." Explained Mimic

"I was born with a little." Admitted Nocturne

"Hook them up." Blink said

While they were doing that Reaper walked outside to look at the stars.

_Why can't anything be easy for me?_ He thought in anger. _First the death of everyone in Amity Park. Then being an Avenger while going to school. And now travelling the Omniverse?!_

Reaper sighed before someone spoke up behind him, "Quite a big sigh." Reaper turned to see Morph looking at him, "You want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand." Reaper said, "The Avengers back home wouldn't either."

Morph walked up and took a seat next to Reaper, "Hey I may joke around all the time but I can tell that something is bothering you even though we just met." Then he morphed into a Cowboy, "So talk pardner."

Despite himself Reaper smiled, "It's just I'm wondering, out of anyone in the Multiverse that could've been affected why was it the seven of us?"

Morph turned back to normal, "That's a good question but I guess that the only way to find out will be to fix everything." He smiled, "Plus Avenger's help one another, it doesn't matter that we come from different dimensions."

Before they could continue talking everyone else came out, "We found him." Mimic said tiredly, "Xavier is in Nevada."

They made a plan by agreeing that in a world without Tony Stark, Reed Richards and Bruce Banner that the world wouldn't have many technological advances to worry about.

Five minutes later they tripped every sensor and motion alarm in the whole building, "Okay what happened to that stealth approach that everyone was talking about earlier?" Asked Nocturne as she kicked two guards back.

"To hell if I know." Answered Reaper as he used his scythe to block some gunfire.

Morph answered her, "Well they started with the Laser Cannons, sonic booms and power dampener nets. So what's a girl to do?" With that Morph turned into a giant linebacker and tackled the guards holding a football.

"I don't agree with the assessment but I agree with the spirit." Mimic had Wolverine's claws while flying around with Archangels wings, "We've seriously underestimated the technological aptitude of this complex. We aren't left with any choice but Plan B." He sliced the guns in half before kicking the guards back.

Then he put his goggles on and shot bursts of red sun energy that he mimicked from Cyclops.

Thunderbird tore through a wall throwing guards around with them screaming for their mommies while pissing themselves.

(Scene Shift- With Magnus and Blink)

While the rest of the team distracted the guards Magnus and Blink were in charge of finding Charles Xavier. "Which cell is he in?" Asked Magnus as they ran through a hallway.

Blink looked at the Tallus, "Well according to the schematics unless he was moved in the last twenty-four hours he should be here in Cell Block 9."

"He'll be out in a moment." Magnus said confidently, "But how did they stop the world's most powerful psychic?"

His question was answered as they opened the wall to see Xavier with Power dampeners all around him even with one on his head.

"God almighty Charles." Whispered Nocturne, "They really put out all the stops for him."

Magnus approached him, "I don't know what they did to you sir but we'll get you out." He promised as he worked on the bindings.

(Scene Shift)

Morph was now Tarzan on a random vine, "Morph want to go now! Him get shot at more than Madonna by the Paparazzi!" He said randomly, "He misses Cheetah… Where's my Monkey?!"

"Why does he talk like that?" Asked John in annoyance

"I honestly don't have a clue." Muttered Reaper.

Blink popped in teleporting the team out until it was just Reaper left and he got shot in the shoulder knocking him down.

The guards were about to finish him when Blink grabbed him and they were back in the Desert with Charles Xavier.

"Well that was exhausting." Muttered Reaper

After assuring Blink that his shoulder would heal they all gathered around Xavier, "His breathing is weird." Commented Nocturne, "Maybe we should go to the Hospital."

Mimic shook his head, "It's not safe to get him to the Hospital."

"Maybe he just needs to rest." Magnus suggested, "After all he was in there for who knows how long."

"He's right, we just need to get some shelter." Mimic decided

"He doesn't look like a professor." Nocturne said

Morph nodded, "You're right he's one of the most powerful mutants on the planet."

Reaper narrowed his eyes, "Guys I think he's going through our minds."

"It could be to find out what's going on." Blink said reassuringly

"Maybe." But Reaper wasn't convinced.

"Well official titles or not sir you're still our teacher and you have your work cut out for you. I can't even imagine all the obstacles you'll have to face."

"I can." Put in Blink.

Then Xavier stirred, "He's waking up." Observed Mimic who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"I'm free?" Asked Xavier in a raspy voice

Mimic nodded, "Yes sir, you most likely don't know who we are but we can assure you that we're here to help."

"Howzit going big man?" Asked Morph with a crooked smile

Nocturne smiled gently at Xavier, "Just rest and we'll tell you all you need to know."

Xavier chuckled, "Silly girl, I'm inside your head." He stood up to their surprise because they thought that he was handicapped, "I know it already!" He focused and they all flew back with blood coming out of their mouths and noses.

Reaper tried to get up and glare at the man, "I knew something was wrong when you scanned our minds."

"Good for you boy." Xavier mind blasted him again knocking him out, "I am no teacher for the likes of you. Where do you think you are?"

He started to walk away, "I would sooner die than help create a society where humans and mutants coexist perfectly. We are homo superior! We are the next evolutionary step." He looked back at them, "It is time to take our place in this world. It will begin with the end of Humanities reign. It's time for the extermination of a species."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. AN

I officially hate school! My parents somehow found out that I've been skipping out on my Homework to do Avenging Spirits (because I love writing that) and they told me that until I get my act together I can't type any more stories… I'm disobeying them right now by posting this but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging by the cliffhanger on Avenging Spirits Exile without saying why. I'll try to bring my grades up so I can type again but it won't be for a while I'm sorry for this.

Signed,

DarkShinobi001

**PS I HATE SCHOOL!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sins of the Father

**Sorry for the wait but here's the Reviews!**

** Justus80: I don't think that anyone did!**

** Spiders Claw: No need to, now that I can post again!**

** Sonny1996: Yes he is!**

** Sin-NaMe: Thank you for that!**

** VideoGamingFreak1213: Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

** Nightmaster000: No but there's a chance that this will crossover with the Devil's Titan! **

** ChopSuzi: Not sure but I'm happy that you enjoy this!**

** A Little Lost 1: Yeah that's why I decided to do this because nobody has heard of the Exiles so I figured that doing this would get people interested.**

** Okay enough with the Reviews! Here's the story that you waited so long for!**

_**Chapter 3: The Sins of the Father**_

~_Flashback~_

_ Danny panted as he flew away from the GIW Agents, it's been an hour since he was framed for destroying Amity Park and the Agents were getting good at tracking him down._

_ "Give it up Phantom!" Agent K ordered_

_ Danny glared at him, "I don't think so!" He shot an ecto blast hitting the jetpack but against his inner protests he saved the agent before the jetpack exploded and knew that Agent O wasn't that far behind so with a determined look he threw K in a thing of mud staining his suit before flying at his top speed getting out of there._

_ Five hours later he panted as he couldn't keep up with going further so he fell towards the ground but as he closed his eyes some energy formed around him and a Ghost Portal opened up letting him fall through it before his vision went dark._

Reaper groaned as he woke up only to see that everyone else was already up and they were in a Hotel Room but Morph was looking at him, "What?"

"Just wondering how you did that light trick." Reaper was confused until he looked down to see that he was in his other form.

"… Great." He muttered at the thought of another person, even one from another freaking dimension knew his secret ID, "Hold on." He focused and the two rings of light went around him turning him into Reaper again, "That happens whenever I pass out."

"…Neat." Morph said with his trademark grin

That was when Reaper looked at the TV to see that the rest of the Exiles were watching the News and what he saw horrified him

Everyone in Phoenix was either brain dead or catatonic… He knew that it was Xavier that did this… It was their fault that this happened.

"We have to stop this." He muttered

Hearing him Nocturne looked at him, "But that's the problem, none of us can defend ourselves against his psychic blasts."

Mimic chose that moment to walk in, "I have a plan."

They remade Cerebro to find the possible people who could've made these technological advances and their feelings were mix with disappointment and rage when they found Forge, "They'll… Be here… For you soon… Sensors everywhere!" He said in pain after the beating he received from them.

Magnus smirked with his arms crossed, "Sensors, detectors and alarms made completely of metal. Don't worry. You couldn't even phone for a pizza here."

Morph looked around in the figure of a young girl for some odd reason, "My, my, my Mr. Forge… You've built yourself quite some digs. Is this part of the benefits of being this Generations Dr. Mengele?"

Blink got into his face, "Now, there are a few things we need to know. You will tell us-!"

"Or what?" Forge asked snidely

As he asked that Blink smirked, "Or we let Nocturne back at you, let Reaper slice and dice you with his scythe and we haven't gotten to what we would let Thunderbird do to you!"

Glancing at T-Bird and Reaper Forge swallowed nervously, "Fine… I'll tell you what you want to know."

But the shock of his info was that the one person who wanted to bring humans and mutants together was Magneto who was a Omega Alert Terrorist in their dimensions.

"Where do we find him Forge?" Mimic asked cautiously

"At the coasts of Tahiti!"

Nodding they went to leave when they saw the TV was showing a News Report of the New York Stock Exchange which was being attacked by Xavier, Juggernaut, Spider-Woman, Domino, Human Torch, and Chamber.

"My God." Reaper whispered

"We need to go there!" Mimic took the role of the leader, "T-Bird, Reaper and Mimic, you three are with me to fight Xavier while Nocturne, Blink and Magnus break Magneto out!"

They all nodded and took off to their fights.

(Scene Shift- New York Stock Exchange a few minutes ago)

"We're sticking to the Original Plan?" Juggernaut asked Xavier as they walked through the destruction.

"Yes. Tear the whole thing down." Xavier chuckled, "So many would think that disrupting the world's economy would involve hacking. But why use computers when you could do something more visceral and dramatic?"

Juggernaut chuckled, "And this way we get to kill people as well."

Xavier smirked at his brother's attitude, "Yes. Obviously there perks go hand in hand!"

Torch laughed like a maniac as he lit people on fire, "You all like that smell? It's just burnt flesh! You should try the scent of Gangrene on an inhibitor brace while you rot in solitary!"

As he said that Spider-Woman had a strangle hold on a civilian, "Crybaby! I haven't had a sense of smell, taste or vision in one eye for eight years!"

Then a beam of red energy knocked her back freeing the civilian, "And we can help you all if you stop this insanity!" Mimic ordered as he flew in, "Slaughtering humans is not the answer to your persecutions! Leave with us now!"

Xavier focused before he snarled, "Damn it! He's wearing disruptors! I can't hit them from a distance! Apparently our refugees from these Alternate Realities have been seeing the sights. A visit from that backstabbing fascist coward Forge I presume!"

Juggernaut ran forward, "Did Forge tell you what he helped do to us?" He asked menacingly, "The Slaughter! The Experiments! The Children murdered before they even had the chance to live!"

T-Bird ran forward to block his attacks, "I know of torture but these attacks on innocents, what have these people done to you?"

Domino pulled out two Semi-Auto Machine Guns, "They sat idly by and let it all happen! They voted for laws to sterilize us!"

Reaper got in her face, "But that doesn't make this right!" He blocked her shots, "By committing these crimes all you're doing is proving them right!"

Then Domino was knocked down by Morph who was a Caveman as of right now, "And you should be locked up for committing them!"

"Can you not see that we're at war?" Chamber bellowed as he blasted his red energy at Morph who turned into a rabbit to dodge.

T-Bird punched Juggernaut in the gut before going for an uppercut… It was clear that this fight could take a while.

Reaper would've helped him but he was blasted back by a form of telepathy.

_Hello boy._ Xavier said in his head

"Get out of my head!" Reaper snarled in anger.

_Why do you protect these Homo sapiens with your powers?_ Xavier asked curiously. _With all that they did to you in your Universe you would have every right to attack them!_

"Because, it's the right thing to do." Reaper told him, "If I did what you guys are doing then I would be proving them right."

Xavier chuckled._ Perhaps but there comes a time when one must stoop to those levels!_

"Well it's not going to happen!" Reaper came at him but Xavier blasted him again this time the inhibitor that kept him from lobotomizing Reaper fell off.

_Now Reaper let's see what's in your head!_

_~Flashback~_

_ Danny groaned as he opened his eyes to see himself in a cryo tube with a familiar ghost waiting, "Frostbite?"_

_ "Great one!" Frostbite boomed in happiness, "It is great to see that you're awake! We were worried the last few days since we found you unconscious in our land!"_

_ "Few days?" Danny asked in shock, "How long was I out?"_

_ "A total of three days Great one!" Then Frostbite looked serious, "What has happened to make you this way?"_

_ Danny climbed out of the cryo tube, "Plasmius… He destroyed Amity Park." He said quietly, "He killed everyone there and framed me for it."_

_ Frostbite snarled, "We will help you fight Plasmius Great one!" He declared_

_ "No!" Danny said his eyes changing red, "I want to deal with him myself… Plus it wouldn't be fair to subject your people into a war against Plasmius especially since his human half has every ghost hunter looking for me."_

_ 'Except for Valerie.'_

_ Then Frostbite brought out Danny's old Hazmat Suit and he nearly cried when he saw it thinking of Sam who made the DP symbol on it, "Can I get some other clothes Frostbite?"_

_ Frostbite looked confused but he didn't argue and in a moment he was given a black robe while he looked around, "So Great one do you need anything else while you're here?"_

_ Danny was about to say no when he saw the statue of an old yeti holding a scythe, "What is that?"_

_ Frostbite looked at it looking solemn, "Mortes Timere, the scythe that brings nightmares to its victims."_

_ "Why do you have it?" As far as Danny knew the Frozen Wasteland Ghosts didn't like items like that._

_ "We're guarding it waiting for the one to wield it to come… But whoever picks it up is given permanent burns."_

_ "Can I try?"_

_ Frostbite looked surprise, "Are you sure Great one?"_

_ Danny nodded, "If I can wield it then it'll give me an edge against Plasmius!"_

_ Not being able to argue with that Frostbite allowed Danny to pick it up and to his shock it didn't burn him, "Well Great one it looks like that you are destined to wield this!"_

_ Danny looked amazed at the Scythe, "Mortes Timere… I already like it!"_

_ ~Flashback Ends~_

Xavier cried out in pain as Reaper opened his eyes to see that Mimic was holding Xavier down, "You okay Reaper?"

Reaper shook his head in pain, "I'll live."

Xavier tried to throw Mimic off of him but thanks to his powers he was able to resist it a bit, "I am the necessary evil to bring about the greater good!" He shouted in anger, "This holocaust of our kind will end because of my will! If you were my student in your dimension then you will recognize my vision!"

Mimic looked pained, "I know my teachers vision!" With that he punched Xavier's jaw and his Claws shot out going right through Xavier's head killing him.

~ With Magnus, Nocturne & Blink~

They rushed in the desert heading towards the prison, "I'm not picking up any transmissions!" Magnus told them, "They must be jamming them!"

Blink sighed, "We're too visible flying in, I could teleport us there!"

Nocturne shook her head, "No! You nearly fell unconscious getting us here after dropping the others off, we're not going to risk it!"

But as they got to the prison they looked around in confusion, "It's empty?" Blink asked in confusion.

"Forge lied!" Nocturne growled, "Magneto isn't here!"

Magnus listened in finally breaking the jam in the transmissions, "No… Oh God, they evacuated the guards because they're going to blow this place up with an Atomic Bomb!"

The girls looked at him in shock before Blink spoke up, "We've got to get everyone out! Call Mimic, we need the whole team!"

Nocturne nodded, "Magnus, start punching through the blueprints-!"

"There isn't enough time!" As Magnus said that some weird orange orbs covered the girls, "What?"

"Hey!" The girls were being carried off, "Magnus! What are you doing?"

Magnus looked pale but he smiled, "You'll be safe on the beach! I'll transport the prisoners and shield everyone from the blast." Then he looked pained, "Although I'm not this realities Magneto's son, please don't tell him who I am. It wouldn't be fair."

"We can help Magnus!" Nocturne protested

"No. This is how it should be." Magnus said, "This is fate!" And with that he teleported the girls and in a few seconds more orange orbs followed holding the prisoners like Thing, She-Hulk, Daredevil and Storm.

Magnus looked at the bomb with a chuckle, "Charming… It's made completely out of plastic… I know that you'll prove them wrong Dad." With that he focused and a huge orange force field surrounded the prison until it exploded inside the shield allowing it to disintegrate.

Nocturne had tears in her eyes "We should've been able to help!" She said, "We shouldn't have let him do this."

Blink put a hand on her shoulder, "No… He was right. There was no other way."

The whole team sat in silent vigil for Magnus while Magneto himself looked off towards the ruins of the prison, "There were no remains?" Blink asked

Magneto shook his head, "No, he was in the epicenter of the blast. It was astounding that he was able to contain it all. His sacrifice will be remembered." Then he looked pained, "Magnus, you say his name was?"

"… Yes." Mimic admitted.

"How ironic that we bear similar-…" Magneto thought about it, "In your worlds, do I have a connection with this young man?"

Reaper was about to answer but Blink beat him to it, "No, but he was a great admirer of yours and in my world you were our teacher, we followed your example."

Magneto sighed and looked at the other Mutants and Metahumans that were socializing after being locked up for so long, "Then I will have to live up to that reputation, we have much to do… Thank you for giving us this chance to make peace with everyone."

"But with what Xavier did recently it will put more people on edge." Reaper pointed out.

"True, but we will answer these challenges and try to make peace between the mutant and human race." Magneto told him.

With that the Exiles walked away, "So what happens now?" Thunderbird asked silently.

Mimic sighed, "Magneto will lead them, his first work would be to get everyone in Phoenix out of their comatose states."

Then Morph's eyes widened, "Whoa! Hot chick on deck!"

The Exiles turned to see a teenage girl with long black hair in pigtails wearing a pink uniform with black sleeves and a yellow line on it, "Uh… Hi. I'm Mariko. Mariko Yashida also known as Sunfire. Timebroker sent me." She looked nervous, "I've also become unhinged from time so I'm your new team member."

Reaper narrowed his eyes, "Oh so to Timebroker we're irreplaceable?!" He gripped his scythe, "I'm definitely going to take his head off the next time we see him…" Then he calmed down, "Sorry Sunfire, I'm not angry at you."

She smiled, "It's okay, I would be angry if that happened to me as well."

Then the Tallus glowed bright and as they covered their eyes they heard a new voice, "Be silent Chamberlain!"

"Man those trips make me nauseous." Morph complained in the form of a Hawaiian Tourist, "I think that I might puke."

"Then look the other way!" Reaper told him.

"Blink where are we?" Nocturne asked.

"No!" The Exiles looked at Mimic who was very pale at the moment, "It can't be!"

They all looked out the window.

"My God it is!" Mimic said

"Is this what I think it is?" Nocturne asked

"What are you two talking about?" Blink asked

"Yeah please explain to us who don't know!" Reaper told them.

Mimic swallowed nervously, "We're at the Trial of the Phoenix!"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
